My Sister is Marrying a Mafioso!
by Stop'nGo Girl
Summary: Lin knows she isn't a "normal" high schooler, especially not coming from a psycho-combat-happy family(who say weird shit, like they're gonna bite people to death). But her life hits a whole another level of weird when the Mafia gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

Key terms

Bancho = Term for a leader of delinquents/gang

* * *

Lin watched as soft pink petals descended in a whimsical fashion, swaying back and forth in the air as it fell to the ground. She took in the moment of tranquility as she looked at fluffy white clouds slowly make their way across the bright blue sky. The teen determined this was her favorite spot in Namimori, if she hadn't been so preoccupied with things today, she would have loved to just sit, stare at the sky, and watch the people walk across the Namimori bridge.

The Namimori bridge was iconic for the small town, well known for it's serene bypass underneath the bridge surrounded by rows of cherry blossom trees. It connected the town of Namimori and the neighboring town Kokuyo together over a narrow stream. It was a popular spot for romantic dates, morning walks, and short picnics.

Sheng, Lin (who was more commonly known as Rin because Japanese people always had difficulty pronouncing words beginning with L) always loved the Namimori bypass. The short trail was filled with fond memories of her playing tag with her cousin and sister, and in the present a spot where she would jog in the morning. She waved cheerfully as she spotted the usual visitors hurrying past her.

Mrs. Nakamura, a woman who often tended to the flower beds along the water stopped in her quick pacing as she faced Lin. The edges of her lips turned down and wrinkles formed on her forehead as she admonished the teenager, "Now I spent quite a bit of time on those marigolds, so make sure they don't get ruined young lady!"

The teenager smiled as she bowed slightly to the elder, "Of course ma'am".

Mrs. Nakamura only shook her head and with a quick tut of disappointment she continued on her way. The black haired girl gestured towards another high schooler, a male who towered over her 168cm frame, "Spread the word Hasaki, make sure the flowers are protected."

His droopy eyes met her russet orbs for a moment before the dark brown haired teen nodded curtly, shaggy hair bobbing up and down slightly in the process. He walked to the closest high schooler and relayed the message, who in turn ran to another high schooler and said the order. Soon all the male teenagers in the vicinity, from the ones escorting people out from under the bypass to the ones lounging near the top of the bridge scouting knew of the command.

Soon Lin was the only female standing on the dirt path. She flicked her wrist and pursed her lips as she snapped her cellphone shut.

She gave the droopy eyed boy from earlier a side glance who in turn thrust his hand in the air and bellowed, "IT'S TIME!"

Inhaling the crisp spring air, Lin could feel a chill rake her body as she stared at the sea of tan and white gather in front of her. The tell tale signs of anxiety could be seen coming from the young men as she could hear feet tapping the ground, flips of cellphones to check the time, and low murmurs.

One of the teens nervously ended a phone call, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he announced, "Toki said there's no sign of him yet, but it's close to the time they get off school..."

She nodded. Trying to project a calm demeanor, she planted her feet firmly on the ground. The long raven haired girl said, "You know the drill if it comes to that."

There was protest as the male high schoolers all started to complain at once.

"This is why we scheduled this earlier, why aren't they here yet!?"

"Do they think we're some kind of joke, disrespecting us like this?"

"We can't help it, if they come late then, are we gonna run like always?"

"They're gonna think we're sissies-"

"Rather be sissies than dead."

The statement was met with silence as Hasaki, who was standing next to her in front of the group, began rolling up the cuff of his sleeve. He kept rolling the white cotton till inky black spirals resembling dragons claws peeked out from underneath his sleeve. The others began to prepare as well, rolling up sleeves, dropping their book bags on the ground, and stretching their limbs.

Lin willed herself not to make the first move as she heard the steady crunch of grass, it helped that Hasaki had an iron grip on her wrist. A group of teens in army green clad uniforms emerged from over the bridge and made their way down the hill and onto the bypass's trail towards them.

They were led by a spiky bleach-blonde haired teen who raised his head and gave her a smug look, "The esteemed Namimori High doesn't look like much, right guys?"

Gritting her teeth the girl walked up to him, "You're late, we agreed to meet at 2:30".

As if talking to a baby, in a high pitched voice he taunted, "Why, does the little princess need to go and play with her dollies after school?"

She focused in on his next few words, deaf to the loud laughter behind him. "Ah sorry, sorry. I forgot the little baby likes to play with the big boys and be called a Bancho. Namimori has fallen if you had to hand over the title to a girl, Hasaki."

Hasaki only grinned, hand still gripped on his trigger happy bancho's wrist as he said, "She's a better bancho then you'll ever be."

The high schoolers of both Kokuyo and Namimori High approached each other, knuckles cracking and insults brewing in their mouths.

Lifting her other hand, that wasn't still in an iron-like grip, she signaled them to stop advancing. Lin didn't want anyone too close to her when they began and it was hard to ignore the pent up tension from her crew, as underneath the excitement of starting a fight, there was a hint of anxiety lingering. She sucked the inside of her cheek hard and quickly stopped to make a show of her eye-roll at the bancho of Kokuyo. "Please you really should stop trying to project your-" she grinned as she saw him clench his jaw, " _desires_ onto me. I'm sure no one would be surprised if you played with dolls, you're name is after all Haruka~"

Instantaneously three things happened. Hasaki dropped his hold on Lin and dove to the side. Lin crouched down low to the ground and swung her leg outwards as a fist met the area her head was a few seconds earlier. Haruka flew backwards as his butt met the ground, wide eyes staring at the quick movement.

Lin stood up and swept her long black hair over her shoulder as she towered over the fallen boy and relished the silence as everyone watched her. She pursed her lips as she checked her phone. No missed calls yet.

Fantastic, but they weren't out of the clear yet.

In a sugar sweet voice she mocked, "Sorry Haruka. Gotta make this quick, so I can go home and play with my dollies."

She dodged the wet projectile of spit heading her way. _How uncouth_ , the black haired girl thought as she stared at the now enraged Haruka. However the way his red face contorted after he missed, secretly delighted the girl.

Beaming she pumped her fist in the air as she said loudly, "Let's finish this quickly, boys! The one with the least take-downs buys steamed buns for everyone!"

With a roar both schools clashed.

.

Yamada, Haruka ignored the developing aches in his body as he stared in quiet fury at the bancho of Namimori high. She was only a second year and had usurped his long term rival Hasaki within a few weeks of her transfer. He had to admit, she was a good fighter. He attempted to track her fast movements as she took down another one of his men in a matter of seconds, but couldn't predict her advances. There was triple the amount of Kokuyo students than Namimori in the battle, but Namimori's skill in fighting had improved drastically since the last time he fought with them. Their learning curve was probably attributed to the girl's presence.

He gripped his fist tightly as he heard a light and teasing feminine voice say, "Fifteenth guy down! You gotta catch up Hasaki!"

With clenched jaws Haruka jabbed a Namimori student in the gut and was getting ready to advance towards the other bancho.

He was caught off guard as he heard a loud yell from over the bypass.

In a panicked screech a teenager sporting chestnut hair running along the streets of Namimori screamed over the hill, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

The Namimori students froze, some even failing to dodge a punch thrown at them in their stupor. The Kokuyo students halted momentarily, bewildered and a little freaked out as the students wearing tan and white in unison broke out in a panic.

"Shit that was Toki! Wasn't it?"

"Bastard's already running after the message!"

"He was supposed to call us!"

"That means he's close, crap!"

Hasaki and Lin shared a quick glance, a mute message passed between them that Haruka couldn't decipher. The droopy eyed teen quickly unrolled his sleeve as Lin took down a teen about to punch Hasaki. Grabbing his backpack the tall brown haired teen yelled, "PLAN BETA, PLAN BETA, GO GO GO!"

In a scramble of quick farewells the Namimori students grabbed their bags before dispersing in groups in different directions. Haruka stared with wide eyes as his rival, left the battle. Hasaki never ran from battles! The sole Namimori high student left was Lin. The black haired girl's fingers moved quickly as she tied her long black hair in a tight bun.

She wasn't really focusing on him as she stared at the clearing where the panicked voice had been heard. She spared him a glance, no longer using a mocking voice, she said to him steadily "You and your guys should leave now, don't say I didn't warn you."

Haruka looked on in fury, eyes narrowed and body feeling hot as he ground out. "Namimori is filled with wimps, leaving in the middle of the fight like that. They were never cowardly until you showed up."

Lin rolled her eyes, but didn't reply as she continued stretching and walking out of the bypass and over the hill. He spotted her reaching into her pocket and pulling out metal, he made a face as he realized she was placing arm guards on. _Who the heck even wears those_ , he thought.

"Hey don't ignore me!" He demanded as he followed her.

He halted in his tracks as he heard a familiar yell. Ignoring the female, he sprinted past her till his feet were hitting pavement,traveling across the streets of Namimori.

He looked on in horror as he saw several of his guys, who followed after the Namimori students, on the ground. The stench of iron permeated the air and he could now hear the groans and whimpers of his classmates. His second in command, wobbly walked up towards him and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "Bancho run, he's a monster!"

The bleach blonde haired male grabbed his friend's shoulder's and felt a sticky wet liquid matting his uniform. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes trailed to the outskirts of the bridge as the sound of footsteps became louder.

"Oh? Why are there herbivores crowding around in a place like this?"

Haruka stepped back as he was pinned with vicious gray eyes belonging to a raven haired teenager. The older boy stared as red droplets fell from the other teenager's metal weapon in hand and hit the ground in a splat. Regaining his bearings and remembering his men who were immobile he hissed, "You did this, shorty?"

The Kokuyo student liked to think he was a good fighter and had fast reflexes, after all he wasn't bancho for nothing, but this boy-

No this monster, disguised as a boy, lunged faster than Haruka could let out a yell.

Before metal could connect with his face a foot lashed out from next to him, aimed at where the head of the monster would have been.

Steel grey eyes met dark russet orbs as the boy transformed from being nonchalant to a fighting stance.

"So it was because of you."

Lin grinned as she planted her right foot forward, angled her body sideways, and positioned her fists in front of her.

"What's up? Haven't seen you in awhile. Where's Kusa-"

She could hear the high pitched zing of his tonfa slice downwards, centimeters from where her shoulder had been.

Frowning slightly, and gathering her breath she began to say, "I'm getting sick of this whole gotta-"

She crouched down and stared up at the boy as he swung his arm across, missing her head.

"Fight when we see each other thing."

Gray eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Fight me."

She sighed, trying hard to not break eye contact. Out of her peripheral vision she spotted Hasaki and a few Namimori students dragging Kokuyo students across the bridge.

Hibari's eyes followed the quick shift in her gaze and she blurted out, "What happened to your favorite catchphrase? Wasn't it like-"

She was too late, as the Namimori middle school student turned his head and watched as all of the students wearing army green had been transported more than half way across the bridge. Lin could spot his knuckles turning white as he gripped his tonfas as he turned his murderous gaze upon her.

"I don't like being deceived, even if it's you..."

"Pretty sure that's a trait that runs-"

Kyoya slammed both of his tonfas down and she grimaced as the grating sound of metal met her ears. _Forgot that was a touchy subject_ , she thought as she shifted her weight to the sides, letting his weapon slide across her arm guards as she put some space in between them.

Lin forgot how long it had been since she had been in a good fight, and tried to squash the wave of euphoria that she was starting to feel before it overwhelmed her. But she couldn't stop the silly lopsided grin from making it's way onto her face as she felt the blood thrumming quickly in her veins, skin flushing with excitment. Centering herself she focused on her opponent and welcomed his glower, "All right, bring it on Kyo-chan."

In a flurry of quick movements the two began to clash, Kyoya attacking with aggressive slashes and Lin focusing solely on dodging. The girl could see the raven haired boy's ire grow as he furrowed his eyebrows and quickened the pace of his strikes. Lin's grin grew, as in turn her feet moved faster and her limbs more fluid as she matched his pace. She may have been one of the few people on earth who enjoyed teasing the teenager, fighting back a smile as he failed to land a blow.

But it was only fun and games until he landed a hit, which usually happened about...now.

She held back a wince as she partially dodged a strike, a pink jagged line already forming on her forearm.

Lin attempted to take a few steps back, to create a distance to recover from the blow. If there was anything she's learned from fighting him in the past few weeks after her return, it was Kyoya had gotten physically stronger than her. She could no longer take consecutive hits from the sixteen year old boy, especially if it was reinforced with metal, before a bone got fractured. But as each time she stepped back, he would advance just as quick.

Just as she was getting out of his tonfa range, an infuriated voice yelled, "HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET."

The raven haired female cursed as Hisaki barged into the fight with fists raised.

Her feet moved quicker than her brain could process the stupid idea, as she planted herself in between the males. She felt her arms quake from the brute force Kyoya put into his strike, her bare knee scrapping gravel and drawing beads of blood. In a battle of strength, he now overpowered her easily.

The bancho of Namimori High ground out with a reddened face, "I concede."

Steel gray eyes narrowed, and Lin fought back her temper as her arms shook. He was applying more force, more pressure in outrage at her as she grounded out again.

"I said," she murmured viciously with a slight growl, "I concede."

Instantaneously the weight lifted, both teens still glaring at each other. "Stop bringing filth into Namimori."

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I'll go into the dumps of Kokuyo next time."

Lin raised her arms, placing her fist in the palm of her other hand she bowed slightly. Hibari's glare remained, and he inclined his head slightly before leaving with his jacket fluttering in the breeze.

Slightly miffed at his disrespect, the raven haired girl turned around to look exasperated at the Kokuyo Bancho yelling.

"HEY, I SAID I'M-" Haruka's baritone voice was silenced as Hasaki covered his mouth. There were no longer any students lingering on the floor near the entrance of Namimori, Hasaki and her crew moving them quickly during her fight with Kyoya. Her second in command shot her a thumbs up. Although that didn't go as planned, at least no one would end up in the hospital for too long.

Lin sighed as she mock saluted the rest of the teens, "I'm out." _Too much social time for me in one day_ , went unspoken.

.

Lin groaned, performed a neck roll and heard little pops ring in her apartment. She threw her arm guards in the trash, the pieces of metal dented from Kyoya's last strike and fought back the grimace making it's way onto her face, as she applied disinfectant on her arm,

She spared a glance as she heard the high pitched jingle of keys near the entranceway. The door opened with a bang revealing a Chinese beauty. Her older sister Mei entered, kicking off her heels as she made a beeline for the bedroom down the hall.

"How was work?"

Her sister retorted halfheartedly, "How was the fight?"

Lin winced as she watched her sister struggle with ripping her stockings off and getting into sweats, then replied, "Oh rough day, huh?"

Mei huffed, black bangs fluttering in the air as she made her way to the kitchen table. The younger girl stared enviously at her sister. Even worn out and looking like she was about to pass out, Mei was a beauty with big almond eyes accompanied by long eyelashes. Her skin was a milky white, a contrast to her tan sister who's body was littered with scars from fights and being outdoor for too long.

The younger Sheng continued to apply the creamy white liquid on her arm, feeling a wave of relief as her hot skin felt cool. She looked up to stare at her sister who was noisily packing rice into a bowl, "Stuff is still warm, I'll heat it up if it's not warm enough though."

In contrast to their looks, the rough and tumble Lin was in charge of chores and cooking as her sister worked long hours as a manager at a hotel. For all Mei's grace and beauty in the workplace, she did not have a domestic bone in her body, as she accidentally washed rice with soap or ruined a pan while boiling water.

"No it's fine. Good as always," Mei opened the fridge and paused. "Why is Kyo-kun's food still in the fridge?"

The teenager tried not to roll her eyes in front of her sister at the mention of the boy, as she stared intently at her arm and murmured, "I'll give it to him tomorrow."

Mei closed the door as she cocked her head to the side. She frowned slightly as she watched her sister slowly bandaging her arm.

"Lin, look at me."

Obediently the teenager turned towards her sister and looked her in the eye. Lin knew what was coming, and tried to hide her annoyance as she watched her sister adopt a parental tone with her.

"You're older and should know better. Don't forget the reason why we moved back here."

"I know, I know." It was hard to forget deaths in the family and leaving a 13 year old boy to fend for himself. But really Kyoya seemed to be doing fine in the three years since their absence and was managing quite well by himself. Probably to prove he wouldn't have to leave his beloved town and move in with the main family in China. But unlike the rest of the Sheng family, Mei who was rather nurturing did not believe Kyouya was fit to stay in Japan with no supervision. The woman always had a way with words and convinced the elder Shengs that she and Lin should be able to return to their hometown to watch over their baby cousin grow.

But after coming back to what Lin thought would be a happy family reunion, Kyoya had given them the cold shoulder. Mei had also been too preoccupied with her new job to make enough time for the youngest family member, as she had promised too. Thus the responsibility of checking up on Hibari fell onto Lin. A responsibility she wasn't too keen with.

Lin was trying with difficulty not to scowl as she watched her sister's arched eyebrow, full and always well maintained, raise. The teen mumbled, "I swear I'll give it to him tomorrow. First thing in the morning, I promise."

"Mhmm."

Lin couldn't fight back the grimace this time, as she knew that sound could only mean a promise of incoming doom if she didn't listen to her sister.

But, two fights with Kyouya in one day? Lin might've liked fighting but she wasn't a masochist, so no thanks.

She would deliver his food to him.

Tomorrow.

* * *

AN: So I rekindled my love for KHR and so here I am, not like I should be updating other stories or anything...Nope not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

My Sister is Marrying a Mafioso!

Chapter Two

* * *

Lin sat up and lackadaisically rubbed the crust out of her sleepy eyes. She hopped up and slowly parted the curtain near the window, squinting as light illuminated the streets outside her apartment. The girl began her morning routine starting with a large stretch, falling to the floor in a split careful not to hit the table or couch she had been sleeping on. The younger Sheng slept in the living room, while her sister occupied the bedroom just big enough to fit a twin bed and small closet. Lin didn't particularly mind the arrangements, it had been difficult enough finding an apartment close enough to the hotel where Mei worked, with enough space to house the two of them.

It was a struggle as the sisters lived off of Mei's income, the condition their father set for them for leaving China. Lin supposed she got her passive aggressiveness from him. He had strongly opposed the sisters leaving his side, however he would not disobey the clan head's approval of Mei's request to return to Japan. So as someone kilometers away from the girls, he decided to make them as uncomfortable as possible.

While Lin inherited her father's passive aggressiveness, Mei was as stubborn as her father. The prideful woman worked herself to the bone, rarely coming back unless it was to eat, shower, and sleep. The younger sister gladly gave up some comfort to ensure her sister remained somewhat healthy and comfortable in her hectic life, but mainly it was to ensure her sister was still sane by the end of the day. This was one of many reasons Lin sacrificed little things for Mei.

The Chinese girl quickly prepared her sister's breakfast and lunch box, setting the items on the counter quietly as to not disturb Mei's much loved beauty sleep. Lin changed into a simple hoodie and sweats before heaving a 4 tiered bento box outside and making her way across town to the more historical neighborhoods in Namimori. She smiled contently as she traveled across town, enjoying the streets to herself early in the morning.

.

Lin touched the stone, grazing her fingers over the bumpy surface as she walked along the outskirts of the Hibari compound. The Hibari's were a long line of descendants of Japanese soldiers and guards who had served as shoguns to the emperor. After time had passed in the early 1900s, the Hibaris had relocated to Namimori, a gift from the last royal family that commanded them. Although the family of skylarks had been relieved with their duties, their ethics of order and fighting prowess was ingrained in every descendant to protect the town they had been bestowed. It was a wonder how the previous Hibari head, Kyoya's father, had gotten involved with a woman hailing from the Sheng family, her father's sister.

She slowly approached the gate, large wooden oak doors that were old and historical, with a hint of a modern lock and key. Lin unlocked the door with her spare key and paused as she marveled at how Kyoya had kept the compound pristine and elegant. The ground was swept, the flowers still growing, and the wooden floors still polished to a distinct shine.

The raven haired teen took off her shoes and shuffled her feet across the engawa, enjoying the way her socks glided across smooth wood. She slid her feet back and forth in childish fondness as she hummed, before she spotted an open shoji door. The Chinese girl halted quickly as she set her box of food down and edged towards the open room.

She side-stepped, as a fist appeared grazing her sleeve. A low grumble could be heard emitting from the girl's throat as she yanked the boy's arm forward, using his momentum, to throw him out of the tatami room and onto the porch.

"You need to stabilize your stance Kyo-chan."

The steely gray eyes he pinned her with, would make most grown men wet their pants. But growing up with Kyoya, made you immune to things.

"I'll bite you to death."

The female rolled her russet eyes, she hadn't heard the damned phrase for more than three years and wasn't pleased by her cousin's weird verbal tics.

There were enough eccentric habits her family had, at least this was the least harmful one.

Lin spun, as she aimed a kick at the younger teen. Rapid strikes and jabs, accelerating in speed as a tonfa less Kyoya used his arms to deflect every hit. The roles were reversed from yesterday as the higher schooler let out an onslaught of attacks whereas the middle schooler defended.

The older teen looked down with a tight smile as her cousin fell to the ground, impressed as he had held her off longer than the previous time she had arrived at the compound. The three years that she had been gone, Lin had received continued and extensive training from her father in hand to hand combat. Kyoya who had opted to stay in Namimori had been practicing on his own, exercising brute force and failing to work on his speed and defensive skills due to the lack of worthy opponents.

But all the same, Lin had been so focused on learning martial arts and enhancing her speed, she was unprepared to fight against Kyoya who's attacks were reinforced with steel.

In a battle of hand to hand combat Lin would continue to win, at least for now. However, if she were to match with her cousin with him holding his tonfa's she couldn't be sure of her victory.

The raven haired male stood up, ready to engage in another strike. Lin shook her head, "You fell, the match is over. Those are the rules."

He didn't move, eyes unwavering, "You owe me from yesterday."

The girl bowed indifferently and ignored him, as she heaved the box in the kitchen that adjoined the tatami room he had been in, unsure if he was referring to her throwing the fight yesterday or for not arriving with his dinner.

"Breakfast first, what did you eat last night?"

The chinese girl was greeted with silence, she glanced outside the kitchen doors and saw Kyoya sitting on the tatami mat in the adjoining room and staring at the shishi-odoshi. The sound of the steady stream of water filling up the bamboo then dumping it's contents into the small pond outside, was the noise that greeted her.

Lin sighed knowing what the silence meant, she set the kettle on the burner and filled some mugs with tea leaves. She hated to take on the parental role, but if her sister wasn't around then it was her job as the older teen, "Kyoya you have to have a balanced meal, or you'll stop growing."

Again the boy's lips remained closed, but he gave her a stare filled with ire between narrowed eyes.

His expression was accusing, but Lin rolled her eyes and began to pack food into his fridge.

The girl shook her head, and waited for the water to boil. She wasn't the best conversationalist, she usually let Mei handle that. But it didn't matter as they both enojoyed the tranquility the mornings provided, and remained quiet. Lin knew her baby cousin wasn't incredibly mad at her, as he gave her a slight nod and still accepted the tea she brewed for him. At last the girl flexed her fingers, tied her hair in a tight bun and got to work.

.

"When are you going to leave Namimori middle?"

Meal time was sacred and silent, it was also the only time Kyoya unwinded into a calm demeanor. Lin dropped the bomb the moment he set his chopsticks down, hoping he would remain respectful and not throw a fist at her in response.

The raven haired boy cooly stared at her, "There are too many hebrivores there."

Kyoya may have been a Hibari but that was Sheng logic right there, something Lin hated about her family.

"You have to graduate eventually Kyoya." One of the main reasons why Mei, bless her soul as the most rational person she was related to, had been so adamant about returning to Namimori, was because Kyoya had not graduated middle school like he was supposed to last year.

Not because he failed any classes - because Shengs do not fail, but because he decided to sit out during his tests resulting in zeros for all his subjects.

A crease was starting to form above his brow, as his eyes narrowed slightly. Being around her the gray eyed teen for the majority of her life, she knew the signs of an incoming temper tantrum which always resulted with someone in the hospital. The high schooler had to become attuned and observant, coming from a family who easily flew off the handle. As there was a big difference between fighting due to rage and fighting in a match with boundaries.

She jumped to her feet, doing the only thing she knew would put her cousin out of his bad mood.

"Come on, let's go spar."

.

Lin ignored the thrumming sensation in her arms, that would turn a blotchy black and blue by the end of the night. Lin repeated to herself in a mantra, " _I'm not a masochist, I am normal, this is just a product of growing up with a messed up family._ " She was attempting to squash the familiar feeling of euphoria as her heart beat faster, heat emitting from her body, and sweat dripping down her neck. But she couldn't forget how exhilarating it was to dodge Kyoya's tonfas, how quickly the blood pumped through her body, and how wonderful it felt to focus on the fight with no distractions. No liabilities.

She shook her head rapidly, trying to rid herself of the thought of fighting, raven hair loosening out of her bun. She closed the gate in an audible click, patting the familiar wood she had missed so much.

Russet eyes blinked as she spotted a familiar guy wearing a pompadour walking towards the compound.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, to stop her fingers from twitching, she walked up to the tall teen and asked "What's up, Kusakabe?"

The teen looked up and gripped the papers in his hands, startled he yelled. "Rin-san!"

She cocked her head to the side, "What's up with that reaction?"

"No reason!" Her former classmate was waving his hand wildly in the air, avoiding looking at her face.

She rolled her eyes, displeased at his reaction towards her. You'd think after standing by her for a majority of her freshmen middle school life, he'd have a more heart warming reunion with her. But the first time they saw each other after her return, he had ran the moment she had said hi to him.

She could hear the crisp paper crinkling in the air, as he once again made large arm gestures, "I have to give these to Hibari-san!"

"Hey wait but I wanted to-"

He was already running.

"Say thanks for looking after him..."

.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sheng!"

She was greeted by a chorus of baritone voices as she slipped into the dojo. She stared and blinked, as several men lowered their heads towards her.

"Good afternoon," she said, unphased as she was met with nervous looks.

The men clad in white uniforms glanced at each other as they heard audible cracks as Lin pressed her fist into her hand, "I need to cool down."

Lin liked to think she had excellent coping skills and wasn't easily offended, like the rest of her crazy family. Except it was a big fat lie, the raven haired female's default to any extreme emotional reaction was tightened muscles and an urge to hit something. But with heavy denial, the teenager liked to pretend she was stopping by to ensure the students weren't slacking while her father was elsewhere, instead of using it as her personal emotional outlet.

Which is why, 15 panting dojo disciplines on the floor later, Lin was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Miss Sheng, I have- I have your favorite steamed buns!"

She blinked, before beaming, "What? Oh that's awesome! I think i'll take a little break now. Thank you."

The males collectively hit the ground, exhausted, as Lin hummed happily with her favorite snack in hand.

.

Nursing her ice-pack against her bruise, Lin was slowly starting to lose her mind at the incessant high pitched ringing in the room.

"Jiejie, your cell keeps ringing!"

Her call was deaf to her sister's ears, as Mei had entered her "quiet" time of tranquility in the shower.

Lin respected her sister's privacy, let alone her sister was _scary_ when it came to her cellphone, but the high pitched ringing was grating her ears.

Maybe she could just take a walk outside and hopefully by the time she came back Mei would be finished with her shower, and Lin would be safe from her sister's wrath. Yes that sounded good, the high schooler decided as she began to walk towards the door. The teenager did a double-take as she swore she saw a new picture flash across her sister's home screen.

Lin shook as she stared, grabbing the phone with her hands.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Did Kyoya hit her in the head? Was that why she was seeing things?

She peeked at the device in her hands and promptly dropped it.

Lin would never admit she had a sister complex - because really that term existed for males who were overprotective concerning their sister's well-being. The connotations weren't very nice. She was just very concerned when it came to the woman who raised her with the emotional support her father should have done, furthermore she idolized her sister.

Thus, Lin respected her sister, sometimes that equated to Mei's word's meaning law.

But she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the phone again and staring at the screensaver. A caucasian male with blonde hair and brown eyes was on the screen, and Lin probably would have remained calm if it wasn't for the arm around her sister's waist and the kiss pressed against Mei's forehead.

Her sister was dating a westerner...and the Sheng family, abhorred westerners.

Westerners had ruined her family, and Lin was not going to let a repeat of her childhood happen again.

Lin snapped the phone shut and attempted to breathe in deeply, with a resolve burning in her heart.

She was going to destroy him.

* * *

AN: Lotsa angst and lotsa hate for poor Dino (whom I obviously adore as a character hence my work Parallel Fate). This fic with have occasional Chinese and Japanese words.

Jiejie = sister in chinese


End file.
